


Forgive Me || Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Hi! May I request an angsty scenario with prompt 31 “I fucked up” with kakashi apologizing with his s/o for something really stupid he did (I can’t think of anything sorry:() that almost ruined their relationship? Love your blog! 💕😔👉🏻👈🏻
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: Hi! May I request an angsty scenario with prompt 31 “I fucked up” with kakashi apologizing with his s/o for something really stupid he did (I can’t think of anything sorry:() that almost ruined their relationship? Love your blog! 💕😔👉🏻👈🏻

You couldn’t believe what you were seeing. How could he have done this? Kakashi stood before you, unaware of your presence looming over him. Another person stood with him, a brown-haired woman, and his hand was on her cheek. The more you watched the more your heart began to ache. You had never thought of all people that Kakashi would be capable of something like this.

You couldn’t watch any longer, you couldn’t risk seeing the lips that had touched yours so many times meet the lips of someone else. Your feet had never moved so swiftly before, the tears in your eyes threatening to come out before you could even make it back to the safety of your apartment. 

Anger started to fill the parts of your heart that had been sad. You couldn’t control yourself any longer. As you stood in your living room and attempted to keep a level head all you could do was picture the two of them. His hand brushing over her face like he always did to you. The touch of his hand always sending tingles through your cheek. The thought of her lingering on his body when he would make his way back home. 

Before you could stop yourself you grabbed the vase on the counter that had held the roses that Kakashi had brought you back after his mission a couple of days ago. The vase left your hands and smashed against the wall, shattering as the pieces hit the floor. Some of your anger lifted from your shoulders, the rush of destroying something flooding through you. Your arms swept the coffee table, pictures of the two of you hitting the floor. The glass in them cracking. 

Your vision was nothing but red as you walked to the bedroom. The drawer to the dresser was thrown open and you hastily grabbed his clothes from him. The sound of the front door opening filled the apartment. You could hear him walking through the apartment and your anger filled you more. You stood in the doorway as his eyes caught yours. A confused look filled his face as he saw your arms full of clothes. He threw the clothes at him, the ball hitting him hard. Kakashi stumbled back a little, catching only a couple of the garments in his hand. “Y/n?”

You grabbed the alarm clock from the nightstand, yanking the plug from the wall. Kakashi ducked just in time as the clock grazed the top of his spiked hair, smashing against the wall behind him. “What are you doing!?” 

“Just get out!” You grabbed more clothes and a suitcase from under the bed, filling it.

Kakashi walked slowly into the room, afraid that another object might come barreling for his head. “What are you talking about?”

You ignored him, grabbing things from his nightstand and throwing them in the bag as well. He stepped toward you. “Y/n, stop. What’s going on?” Your fist flew for his head but he grabbed your wrist before you could hit him. “Talk to me!”

You stopped as your body froze. “You’re a piece of shit Kakashi.”

He was taken aback by your words, they stung him more than he thought they ever could. He had no idea what to say back to you. 

“I saw you. I just saw you in the park.” You hesitated, the situation was officially real. You had never expected anything like to happen with him. “Who was she Kakashi?”

He tried to play it off, clearly nervous about the situation. “Who do you mean?”

“You know who I mean! Don’t try to play stupid Kakashi!” You shoved him backward with both your hands. With no time to prepare himself for the blow, he hit the wall behind him, knocking a picture of the two of you off the wall. “I saw you with my own eyes. Don’t lie to me!”

His head hung. The copy ninja had never looked so vulnerable. “She was no one Y/n, just a woman I’ve been assigned to protect by the Hokage.”

“Don’t lie to me!” Warm tears left trails down your cheeks as you stared back at him. 

“I’m not! I would never do something like that to you! You can ask her Tsunade yourself.” He stepped forward some and reached out for you, changing his mind after he saw the malice that your eyes still held. “When she came into the village she expressed her fondness of me and said that you needed protection. Tsunade thought that in that case, I would be the best for the mission.” His eyes looked apologetic and your heart softened a little. “Tsunade told me to act fond toward her, she told me not to tell you, she knew that you wouldn’t let me do it if I did. She said the village needed the money.”

“That doesn’t change much Kakashi. You still didn’t tell me! What else do you think I would have thought when seeing that!?”

“I know. I fucked up.” He voice cracked. “I should have told you and I’m sorry.” As he saw the anger in your turning to despair he finally approached you. “I would never EVER cheat on your Y/n. I need you to know that. It was all a job.” As you watched his eyes you could see tears welling up in his own. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you more than life itself. Please, you have to believe me!”

Whether it was the sincerity in his eyes or the sudden vulnerability that you had never seen in Kakashi before, you didn’t know. You slowly walked forward, letting your body fall into him, grateful that he hadn’t been cheating. Kakashi pulled you to him, holding you tighter than he ever had before. The fear of you walking away from him was evident. He had never been so afraid of something in his life. The fear was more than it had ever been facing his greatest of foes. But as he held you in his arms he knew that everything would be fine, you would still be there. You were home and you wouldn’t leave him. He had nothing to worry about. “Forgive me, Y/n.”


	2. Forgive Me (Part 2) || {NSFW} Kakashi x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request: What about a NSFW part 2 of Forgive Me with Kakashi 😍 Love your blog 💕💕💕

You lifted your arms and slightly touched Kakashi’s face. “You’re a stupid son of a bitch, you know that?” Kakashi’s face changed a little, instead of the apologetic look that had just painted it, it turned to embarrassment. And the despair that had just riddled yours was now turning to relief.  
You were relieved that Kakashi hadn’t cheated. He would never lie to you, that just wasn’t how Kakashi was. You rested your hand on Kakashi’s face and he covered your hand with his. He slowly lifted your hand from his cheek and placed a soft kiss on your palm. “I know I am.” Your eyes lit up as you could see his smile spread from under the black silk mask.   
His kiss left your palm as you felt it on your lips next. The passion behind his kiss was something you hadn’t felt from him in a long time. As your lips danced along with his he placed his hands on the small of your back, pulling your body to his. The two of you melded together as his hands cupped your face, keeping you as close to him as he could.   
As the tension in the room grew Kakashi grasped your waist and pushed you backward, the bed breaking your fall. Kakashi had never been one to get feral in bed, but at this moment your lips were intoxicating. Just the thought of losing you had sent the man into a frenzy.   
Kakashi's tall, slender figure loitered over you as he looked into your eyes. His eyes shown nothing but his admiration as he looked back at you. Your hands rested in his silver hair as you slowly tugged it, pulling him back to you. The yearning for his touch growing to be too much.   
Kakashi’s hands ran down your sides, the feeling of his gloves on your bare skin as he lifted your shirt leaving a rough feeling behind them. He lifted his hand and grabbed the material of his gloves in his teeth, pulling them off one by one. Kakashi planted his hands back to your body, his wandering hands finding yous breasts. He gently squeezed and smirked as a small sound sounded from your lips.   
You reached forward and placed your hands on his hips, digging your nails into the skin that was exposed by his pulled up shirt. “Kakashi...” Your voice was soft and seductive. “I need you.”  
A small growl arouses in him as he grabbed the waistband of your pants and tugged them down, your lace panties being exposed before him. His hand slowly slid over the fabric and as he realized it was already soaked he gave a breathy laugh. “You’re so wet for me already darling, what more could I ask for?”  
You arched your back into his touch, his fingers slowly rubbing circles around your clit, the pleasure from it almost unbearable. Kakashi placed his free hand on your hip and held you, trying to keep you from squirming as much. “Stay still, let me show you exactly what I can do for you.”  
You did your best to oblige him, but his voice was like fine wine and it was driving you closer to the release you were searching for. “You’re so tight around my fingers. Seems like you’re almost there already... and I’ve barely touched you princess.”  
Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you felt your walls tighten around his digits, coating them with your slick. Kakashi removed his fingers and held them up where you could see. Before even saying a word Kakashi licked his fingers, cleaning them off before taking his pants and pulling them down to his knees. His length was already erect like it had been waiting for you. His hands touched your inner thighs, pushing them apart with haste.   
You felt his tip touch your folds and those same waves of pleasure that had hit you from the touch of his fingers hit you once again. Upon his entrance you threw your head back onto the bed, just missing the suitcase that was still sitting there. “Oh god... Kashi.”  
His thrusts were quick as his hips rolled into you. Your walls were still tender from your last orgasm, bringing you toward another quickly. He grunted harshly as the sounds of skin against skin filled the room, drowning out everything else. Your hands wrapped around his waist, digging your nails into his lower back. Kakashi winced under the pain as you left small white trails down him, but his pace never changed.   
“You’re so wet baby girl, I don’t know how long I can do it.” He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to control himself.   
Your walls began to close around him as you neared your next release. You balled the parts of the blanket you could grab into a ball in your hands and curled your toes. “I want you to cum inside me Kakashi.”  
Kakashi grunted hard as your walls clamped around him and you felt him fill your quivering core with thick hot ropes of cum. He placed his forehead against yours and kissed the tip of your nose. “As you please princess.”


End file.
